


Scars

by redledgers



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, babs is concerned, but also still loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has many scars, but she's only worried about them when he's in the process of making them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a photoset of dicks's scars.  
> hnnnng

He wasn’t quiet when he came in, and Barbara was awake instantly. She propped herself up on one arm. “Dick,” she called gently. “You okay?”

A grunt was her response, and she slumped back onto the bed. He’d come in when he was ready, and honestly it was too much effort at this point to get out of bed and go see him. She heard the shower go on for a bit, then he appeared in the doorway, silhouetted by the hall light. He paused, almost as if he wasn’t sure he could come in, before he came over and climbed onto the other side of the bed.

Babs reached over and felt for his hand, but instead he rolled over to face her. “Being out in the field sucks,” he said, voice rough.

She kissed his forehead. “You alright though?”

Dick nods in the darkness. “Got a new scar to add to the collection but otherwise nothing for you to worry about.”

He helped her snuggle against him, making sure she didn’t graze against his new bandages. “Be careful, Dick. I can’t lose you again.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Don’t worry, Babs, I’ve stayed alive this long, and I don’t plan on going anywhere any time soon.”

She’d scold him for being careless in the morning, but she did like to trace his scars and remember the times they would run on the rooftops of Gotham together.  His scars were a book of her memories, and this new one would just be added to the pile.


End file.
